The Forbidden Demigods
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Percy discovers twin half-bloods at his school. He doesn't know who their parent is. When he finds out, he's shocked. Who is their parent? Read the story to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson now.**

**I don't-**

**Reader: WE GET IT!**

**Me: Oh. Right. I'll just get on with it.**

**Reader: Thank You**

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson was sitting in math class. He was bored. Next to him was his friend, Orion. On Orion's other side was his twin sister, Selene. It was the last class on the last day of school. Tomorrow Percy would go to Camp Half-Blood. He would get to see his friends and his girlfriend, Annabeth. But he was thinking about taking his new friends Orion and Selene with him.

He had just met Orion and Selene this school year. He wasn't sure, but….he had a feeling they might be half-bloods. He didn't know who their parent was, but if he took them to Camp Half-Blood,their parent would claim them. They had to. Percy had made them promise last year.

Orion and Selene lived with their dad, Mathew Perlo. They lived in a small one-room apartment and didn't have a lot of money. They were pretty talented though, and it was some of the absolutely amazing things they could do that made Percy think they were half-bloods.

So anyway, Percy was sitting in math class. He was just about to fall asleep when, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, the bell rang. Everybody cheered. Percy stood up and turned to Orion and Selene. "I'll walk you guys home." He said. "I need to talk to you about something."

A few minutes later, they were walking up the street to Orion and Selene's apartment. "What do you want to talk to us about, Percy?" asked Selene. She was fixing her makeup. Again. She did that a lot. Maybe they were children of Aphrodite. "Um," Percy said. "I know this is kind of a personal question, but what do you guys know about your mother?" "She died when we were little, just babies, really. Other than that, we don't know much about her. Dad doesn't like to talk about it." Said Orion. He looked at Percy curiously. "Why do you want to know?" Percy was about to answer when he heard a terrible growling sound. He knew that sound. It was monster sound. Orion and Selene had heard it too. "What was that?" asked Selene. Percy pulled out his pen\sword, Riptide. "Get behind me." He told the twins. They didn't argue. Percy pulled the cap of the pen. It turned into a sword. "Whoa!" cried Orion and Selene together. "I'll explain later!" yelled Percy. And at that moment, The Minotaur lunged at them from a nearby bush. Percy slashed his sword, cutting it but not killing it. It lunged back and gave Percy a deep cut in his arm. He groaned. "Man, not the Minotaur again. I've gotten tired of killing you." He tried to attack the monster again, but his wound was deep and poisoned. He only had one option left. "Run!" He yelled. Orion and Selene didn't need telling twice. They turned around and ran. The twins were surprisingly calm. "Where are we going?" asked Orion. "My apartment!" replied Percy. "Follow Me!"

When they were a block away, Percy fell. The poison had finally gotten to him. He could hardly move. The Minotaur was gaining on them. Then the twins did something amazing. The grabbed Riptide and slashed at the monster. It turned to dust. "What do we do now?" asked Selene. "Help me." Said Percy. "We'll go to my apartment. I'll explain there. My Mom can help us."

When they got there, Selene used Percy's key to unlock the door while Orion supported Percy. "Mom!" Percy yelled when they got inside. "We're going to need some ambrosia and nectar and a ride to Long Island. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know their names kind of make who their mother is obvious if you've read very much greek mythology, but I kind of wanted it that way. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This is very sad. Now read the story to make me feel better.**

**Chapter 2**

Sally Jackson nursed her son's wound while he told Orion and Selene about…..well…everything. He talked for over an hour before he was done. "-and then we were attacked by the Minotaur (I might add this is the third time I've had to fight him) and here we are." "The Minotaur." Repeated Orion."Okay. I want to go home now. Come on, Selene. Good luck, Percy." He got up to leave. "No!" cried both Percy and his mother at the same time. "Wait, Orion." Said Selene. "What if he's right? Think of all the weird things that have happened to us. Weird people following us and odd things happening. Remember the pig we saw flying in the sky?" "I remember that monster." Said Percy. "Not nice." "I'll take you all to Camp Half-Blood. Percy, I think you'll be all right. You've had lot's of ambrosia and I cleaned the wound. I'll leave a note for Paul explaining where we've gone. Let's go." Said Mrs. Jackson

2 hours later, their car pulled up in front of Half-Blood Hill. Percy had barely gotten out of the car when a blond haired girl raced down the hill and threw her arms around him. She yelled, "Percy!", and Percy yelled, "Oww!" She had touched where he had gotten hurt while fighting the Minotaur. Annabeth said, "Your early, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow! Oh Percy, I haven't seen you in ages. This summer is going to be so much fun, everyone's here, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, Rachel-""Really?" "Yep! And there are a ton of new demigods-""Um, Annabeth?" "-and Percy, you have to see Olympus-""Annabeth?" "-all sorts of new buildings-" "Annabeth!" Annabeth stopped talking, "What?" she asked. Percy told her what had happened. Her face turned serious. "Are they here?" "Yes. Orion, Selene, it's all right, you can come out." Orion and Selene slowly got out of the car. "Hello." They said at the same time. Annabeth said, "We will bring them up to camp. Thanks for bringing them Mrs. Jackson." "Bye Mom." Said Percy.

Annabeth and Percy brought Orion and Selene up the hill to meet Chiron. He was waiting at the top of the hill. "Percy," he said when he saw them. "Good to see you. And I see you brought a few people." He added, spotting the twins. Percy explained again what had happened. "I see." Said Chiron. "Well, we are glad to have you, Orion and Selene." Orion said, "Hello." But Selene wasn't listening. She was staring at Chiron. "You're a centaur." She said. "Yes, I am." Said Chiron. "Come on. We will show you around."

Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron gave Orion and Selene a tour of the camp. "The Hermes cabin will take you until your parent claims you. That shouldn't take long. The Gods have kept their promise to Percy so far." Said Chiron. A conch shell blew. "It's time for dinner." Said Annabeth. "Come on. After dinner you can meet Mr.D." "I wouldn't look forward to that too much." Said Percy. "He's not a very, likable person. Er, I mean god."

After dinner, Percy got up to get the twins to meet Mr.D. Then he heard someone say, "Perrrrrrcy!" He turned around. "Grover. Hey, man." "Hi, Percy!" said Grover. "I heard from a little birdie named Annabeth that you brought two more half-bloods." "Yea. I'm taking them to see Mr. D." "Uh, I don't think that will be needed, Percy. They appear to be meeting him right now." Percy turned around and saw Orion and Selene talking to Mr.D. A few minutes later they walked over to Percy and Grover. "I don't think I like him very much." Said Selene. "I told you so." Said Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 3**

**1 month later**

Percy was angry with the gods. It had been over a month ago he brought Orion and Selene to Camp Half-Blood. And they still hadn't been claimed. The Gods had promised to claim their children. But they hadn't kept their promise. And Percy was not happy.

"This is soooooo immature of them." Said Percy, kicking a rock hard into the lake. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Orion, and Selene were sitting on the ground, talking with Percy about what the gods had said and not done and looking a bit worried that Percy would kick another rock at one of their heads.

"I'm sure there's a good reason, Percy." said Thalia.

"A good reason to break their promise and not claim their kids?" cried Percy.

"Thalia's right, Percy, there must be a reason." Said Rachel.

"If you say so." said Percy. But he wasn't so sure.

**The next day**

"Percy, I see you are trying hard, but I still feel I should remind you that the goal is to hit the target, not the tree." said Chiron.

"Sorry, Chiron." said Percy. He was at archery practice with Orion, and, as archery had never been his strong point, was having a little bit of trouble. Orion, on the other hand, was hitting the target perfectly every time. He was a natural. Selene was sitting on a bench over in the corner. Percy glanced over at her. She was fixing her makeup. Again. She was good at archery too, but she didn't enjoy very much, unlike her brother, who loved it. As Percy stood and watched them for a minute, he thought of something. Archery, makeup. That could mean… oh, gods. That was it. That was their god parent. Not what you would expect, but, possible. He had to find Annabeth. They had to talk.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wait up!" called Percy, pulling Orion and Selene behind him.

"What is it, Percy?" asked Annabeth. Orion and Selene looked at him, confused.

Percy turned to them. "I think I know who your parent is." He said. Their eyes widened.

"Who?" they asked together.

Percy took a deep breath. "Apollo." He said. To his surprise, Annabeth burst out laughing. "What?" he asked.

"Apollo? Are you kidding? How could it be Apollo? They live with their human father, remember? We've been looking for their goddess mother!"

"We don't know anything about their mother, remember? What if she was a human, and had an affair with Apollo before she died? Come on Annabeth, it makes sense. Apollo is an archer, and Orion loves archery, and there're both really good at it. And Apollo is always kind of snobbish and obsessed with the way he looks, and Selene is always putting on her makeup and stuff. No offense, Selene."

"None taken." said Selene.

Annabeth said, "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think your right. Apollo is their parent."

"Apollo?" said Nico. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Whoa." said Thalia. "What are we going to do about the fact that he broke his promise?"

"I have an idea." Said Percy "We should go to Olympus and yell at him till his head explo- I mean, and talk to him."

"Why not?" said Thalia.

"Let's do it." said Rachel.

"I'm in." said Orion "After all, he is my father. I guess."

"I'm in too." Said Nico.

Percy looked at Annabeth and Selene. "You guys coming?" he asked.

"Sure." said Annabeth.

"You bet." said Selene. "Like Orion said, I guess he's my father. And I deserve to see my father."

"Good." Said Percy "Then tomorrow, we go to Olympus and kick some god butt- I mean find out what's going on."


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I'd warn you guys. There's a HUGE surprise at the end of this chapter. Hope you can take it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**The next morning**

Percy, Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, Rachel, Orion, and Selene stood outside the empire state building.

"Apollo, here we come." said Selene "I mean, dad." They walked inside, and up to the man at the desk.

Percy said, "Let us in. Six-hundredth floor."

The man looked at him like he was crazy. "Off course not." He said.

Percy pulled out his pen riptide and threatened to pull the cap off. "Now!" he said.

"Yes, sir, Percy Jackson, sir." Said the man quickly, looking terrified, and he let them past.

"Why is he scared of you?" asked Thaila, amused.

"I've been here before." Said Percy.

"Would you have anything to do with the fact that he's limping?" asked Annabeth.

"Ummm, nooo. Well, maybe. Okay, yes." Said Percy. Annabeth and Thaila both laughed.

When the elevator stopped at Olympus, Orion and Selene both looked around at everything. "It's amazing." said Orion.

Percy nodded. "Yea, it is. Ok, let's go find Apollo."

0000000ooooooo0000000

They walked through the gardens of Olympus, looking around for Apollo. Suddenly Nico cried, "Hey! What are you doing here?" The others turned around, and saw,

"Grover!" yelled Rachel. She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Grover grinned. "A little birdie told me that you were coming to yell at Apollo. I didn't want to miss out on the fun of yelling at a god."

Percy frowned. "Who heard us? Who told you?"

Grover gave him a weird look. "I just told you. A little birdie. "

Selene laughed. Percy smiled. "Well, we came use the help, G-man."

Grover smiled. "I will help. I found Apollo already."

Selene looked surprised. "Really? Where is he?"

"Come with me." Grover stood up and led them to Apollo.

0000000ooooooo0000000

Apollo was sitting in another part of the garden. He looked up and saw them coming. "Hey, I know you guys. Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Nico D'Angelo. Grover Underwood. Thalia Grace. And, of course, my lovely oracle, Rachel E. Dare." He spotted Orion and Selene. "And I don't know who you guys are."

"Oh," said Selene "you don't recognize us! You don't know we are! You expect us to believe that?"

Apollo stared. "What?"

"Oh, come on Apollo, we're not stupid. "said Percy. "We figured it out."

Apollo continued to stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nico said, "You broke your promise, Apollo."

Apollo looked concerned now. "Are you guys ok?"

"You didn't claim your two children here!" yelled Percy. "You promised you would, but these two are your children, and you havn't claimed them!"

Apollo was surprised. "These aren't my kids. They don't look familiar."

"What? Well, of course they are!" Annabeth cried.

"No, they're not." He turned to them. "What are your names?"

"Orion and Selene."

"See? I remember all my kids names. I don't have any children named Orion and Selene."

"You don't?" asked Rachel.

"Nope. Why, have they not been-oh, hi, sis."

Artemis had just walked over. Thalia bowed. "My lady."

Artemis looked surprised to see her. "Oh, hello Thalia. What are you doing here?" She looked around at the others. Her eyes rested on Orion and Selene. Her eyes widened.

"We are looking for these half-blood's parent. They have not been claimed. Do you have any idea who their parent is, my lady?"

Artemis shook her head. "I do not. I must leave now." And she left. Fast.

0000000ooooooo0000000

Percy sat down on the ground. "Well, since we're here, we might as well look for your real parent. We just have to look around."

Annabeth stood up. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." Percy nodded, and she went off.

Thalia was thinking. "There's something weird about all this. I just don't know what it is."

Orion sighed. "I guess we just ask around to gods we see while we're here if they know who we are." Selene nodded.

Percy nodded too. "Sounds like a plan."

Grover said, "I'm hungry. Do you guys have any tin cans?" Rachel shook her head. "Awwwww. Too bad. How about cheese enchiladas?"

Percy looked around. Olympus looked great. Annabeth had done a great job with the place. That's when he saw Annabeth running toward them, looking shocked and sort of terrified. "Annabeth!" he called "What happened?" He stood up as she arrived, looking breathless.

"Percy!" she cried. "You will never believe what I just saw!"

"What?" everybody asked at once.

"I-I saw- I saw my mother, Athena, _kissing_ Apollo!"

**Athena and Apollo! Kissing! Oh, bet you weren't expecting that!**

**Review or die. Zeus is watching.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know most of you weren't expecting Athena and Apollo in the last chapter. Well, deal with it, because it's staying that way. So there.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Percy Jackson. Why would you think I did?**

**Olympus**

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Athena and Apollo? _Kissing?_ Are you kidding?"

"Of course I'm not kidding! Why would I joke about something like this?" yelled Annabeth.

"Look! It's them!" Grover said. And sure enough, Athena and Apollo were running over to them.

"They must have seen me." Annabeth said.

Athena reached them first. "Hello, Annabeth. Percy Jackson. Others." She said.

Apollo caught up with Athena. "Hello again, guys."

Annabeth stared at them. "What were you guys doing?"

Athena and Apollo both looked extremely awkward. "We were, um-"

"Well, you see-"

"Apollo and I-"

"We've sort of-"

"Hooked up?" Percy supplied.

Apollo sighed. "Yes."

"I thought so."

"Mom, how could you…why would you…what exactly…I don't understand…why?" stuttered Annabeth.

Athena looked deeply embarrassed. "Well, we just…I don't know how it happened, really…it just happened."

"Athy and I have been dating for a month." Apollo informed them.

Annabeth looked ready to faint at that. Perhaps it was a good thing, then, that Artemis walked over. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude, but I really need to talk to Apollo right now. It's rather urgent."

Apollo looked rather glad to leave. Athena stood awkwardly with the others for a moment, then walked away as well.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It's just quite shocking to walk in on your mother kissing someone."

"I know what you mean. One time, I walked in on my mom kissing Paul, and then there was lots of shouting, mostly by me, and then-"

"I really don't want to hear the rest of this story."

"Okay."

Orion and Selene were a bit shocked as well. Everybody was, really. Finally, Rachel said, "Well, I did not see that coming, and that's saying something, seeing as I'm the Oracle. Seeing as I'm _his_ oracle."

Annabeth looked up sharply at Rachel. "Yes, how could you not have foreseen this? You're his oracle, for Hades sake!" she shouted.

"Well, he did say he could block some things from me, and you have to admit, that's definitely something he would keep from me, especially since I'm friends with you-"

"Well, still!" Annabeth cried. Percy put his arm around her.

"Annabeth, It's alright, I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be over and done with and forgotten about within a month."

Annabeth nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Rachel."

"Hey, no problem. You were upset. It's understandable. But right now, shouldn't we focus on why we came here in the first place?" she nodded at Orion and Selene.

Annabeth nodded again. "Yes. So, Apollo isn't their father, so who is their parent? It could be any god!"

Percy nodded. "Well, we have all day. We could ask around. What do you think, Thalia? Thalia?"

Thalia was looking at Orion and Selene. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but…" she trailed off.

"What is it Thalia?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, Orion and Selene…I was just thinking, they look a lot like…like…"

"Like who, Thalia?" demanded Grover.

"Like two small children I saw Artemis carrying out of the woods years ago!"

There was a stunned silence. "No…" whispered Percy.

"It can't be…" said Annabeth.

"You don't think…They're Artemis's kids?"

**Author's note: So, I know there is a time line error in this. If Orion and Selene are the same age as Percy and Annabeth, Thalia wouldn't have been a hunter yet when they were small children. Well you know what? I don't really care. I give credit to Athyna daughter of Poseidon for the idea, and I like it, so there. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to find out: Are Orion and Selene Artemis's kids? If so, why did she break her oath?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. It's so sad.**

**Olympus**

Artemis pulled Apollo away from the demigods. "Little sister, I can not thank you enough for getting me out of that-"

"Quiet, Apollo. I did not pull you out of there to save you, I pulled you out of there because I really need to talk to you."

Apollo looked serious for once. "What's wrong?"

She gulped. "I-I broke my oath."

Apollo was shocked. "You-you what?"

"I broke my oath. I broke my oath! Those kids back there? Orion and Selene? Those are my kids."

Apollo sat quietly. "Why, Artemis? You've never been interested in boys, that's why you took the oath in the first place!"

"I know!" she buried her head in her hands. "What do I do?"

Apollo thought for a moment. "I think you should tell them, Artemis. And Zeus, and the others. You have to tell them. Just get it over with."

Artemis moaned, but nodded. "You're right. I will."

Apollo hesitated. Then he said, "So, who's the guy?" Artemis gave him such a murderous look that Apollo quickly said, "Well, good luck!" and ran away as fast as he could.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Percy and the others were sitting on the ground, talking about what to do next, when suddenly Annabeth said, "Percy, look." She pointed behind him. He looked and saw a group of people walking towards them. He recognized these people. They were half-bloods from camp. There was Miriam and Cathy, daughters of Athena, Mattea, daughter of Hermes, Eve, daughter of Demeter, and Eve's boyfriend, Chaska, son of Poseidon.

"Hey, guys." called Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Cathy replied as they approached. "Chiron sent us. We're his search party for you."

"He sent a search party after us? Oh no." said Annabeth. "Is he angry?"

"No, more worried, I think." Chaska said. He was holding hands with Eve. He high-fived Percy and sat down. The others sat down as well. Eve leaned against Chaska.

"So, what's the plan?" Mattea asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth.

"Aren't you supposed to bring us back to camp?" asked Thalia.

"Well, yea." said Eve, "But we aren't going to do it. We want to help you. Rumor is you came here to find Orion and Selene's parent. Is that true?"

"Yes." Said Rachel.

"Well, who do you think it is?"

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Thalia said, "Artemis."

They were quiet. Then Miriam said "Artemis? Really? Well, I guess. So we need to find Artemis."

"Um, I don't think that will be very hard, Miriam." Mattea said.

"Why not?"

"Because Artemis is right over there." They looked and saw Artemis walking over.

"Hello, Lady Artemis." said Annabeth. "We-"

"Shush. Come with me, all of you." Said Artemis. They followed her. She led them to the throne room of the palace, where they found the entire Olympian council waiting. They all found this very intimidating.

"Ok, what do you need to tell us, Artemis." Zeus said. "Make it quick, I have things to do."

"Yes, yes." Artemis sighed. "I will not make a speech. I will get straight to the point." She took a deep breath. "I broke my oath. I had demigod children. The twins standing over there, Orion and Selene, are my kids. Sorry to bother you." She walked out.

Zeus just sat there for a moment. Then he yelled, "ARTEMIS, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND-?" he lunged and the door. Apollo and Athena launched forward and held him back. It looked rather difficult.

"We should follow Artemis-I mean Mother!" hissed Selene. "Orion and I want to talk to her. And Zeus looks like he wants to kill us."

"Agreed. Come on." Miriam said. They hurried after Artemis.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Lady Artemis!" called Thalia. Artemis turned around. She looked ashamed to see Thalia, who had taken an oath to remain maiden like her.

"Yes, Thalia?"

"Orion and Selene want to talk to you. It's only fair, they are your kids."

Artemis nodded. She looked at Orion and Selene. "I'm sorry if I made you outsiders. I feel sorry for that."

"What we really want to know, Art-Mother," Selene said, "Is what exactly happened when you met our dad? What happened then?" Everybody nodded in agreement. They all wanted to know.

Artemis sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know. Very well. I will tell you all what happened. Sit down."

**Find out the story of how Artemis met their dad in the next chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is the story of how Artemis met Mathew Perlo, Orion and Selene's father. Oh, and I have to give credit to Athyna DaughterofPoseidon. She wrote…one part of this chapter. I'll tell you which part at the end, I don't want to spoil any surprises. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. It's so sad. *cries***

**Olympus**

Artemis looked at them and said, "Come with me. I will tell you about when I met Mathew Perlo." She turned and started walking away.

They were going to follow her when they heard someone say, "Chaska!"

They turned around. It was Ruby, the goddess of creative writing. Chaska suddenly looked very nervous.

Percy said, "Come on, guys!" He followed Artemis, along with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Orion, and Selene.

The others were going to follow, but Ruby said, "Chaska, it's good to see you again!"

"Uh-oh." Mattea whispered. "I don't like where this is going."

Eve looked at Chaska. "Er, you've met Ruby?"

Ruby smiled. "Oh, we've met. Haven't we, Chaska?" She smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh my gods." Eve whispered.

"Bye, Chaska!" Ruby called as she walked away. She winked at him. Chaska groaned.

Eve looked murderous. "When?" she asked, her voice dangerous.

"Er, what do you mean?"

Eve glared at him. "You know what I mean. When did you hook up with Ruby?"

Chaska gulped. "During the winter solstice." He whispered. Miriam and Mattea groaned. Eve and Chaska had already been dating during the winter solstice.

Eve turned around and looked at where Aphrodite had disappeared. "You. How. Dare. You!" Eve seethed, whirling around to face him.

"I-I-," Chaska stammered, but Eve cut him off.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me with Ruby!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, come on, she's amazingly pretty, better then Aphrodite."

"So? You had a girlfriend!"

"H-had?" Chaska questioned, paling.

"Yes. Had. As in we. Are. **Over**!" Eve screamed the last word, as though hoping it would physically harm him. Chaska flinched, and Eve smirked slightly.

"B-but Eve-"

"Over, as in done. Through," she punctuated each word with a slight push, "No. Longer. Together!" and with the last word, she pushed him hard. He fell backwards into a fountain as Eve stormed off.

Mattea and Miriam glanced at him, before hurrying off after Eve. Cathy hurried over to Chaska, helping him out of the fountain. "You ok? Wait, sorry, stupid question."

"I-I'm fine. The fountain broke my fall." He joked. Cathy smiled.

"So, should we go find the others?"

"I guess." Chaska replied.

At the hesitant look on his face, Cathy grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Eve."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

They joined Artemis and the others. "What took you so long?" asked Percy.

"Don't ask." Miriam replied.

"Shut up, you guys." Selene said. "I want to hear this."

Artemis sighed. "Years ago, I was out on a hunt with the hunters. We were in a forest in New York. And while we were hunting, a young man discovered us."

"Dad." Orion whispered.

Artemis nodded. "Your father. He was a common mortal hunter, looking for game. I sent the hunters to go set up camp. I was going to turn Mathew into a rabbit…I don't usually do rabbits, but I thought he would make a good rabbit…but then…I don't know how to explain it, but I couldn't do it. I had done it to hundreds of men, but I couldn't do it to him. So instead I talked to him. He told the only thing he truly desired was a child. I thought he was the only man I'd ever met who was halfway intelligent."

All of the boys present looked offended.

"I guess…one thing lead to another and we-"

"Ok!" Selene and Orion both yelled at the same time. "Skip that part, what happened afterward?"

"You two were born. I left you with him, and told him never to tell anyone what had happened."

There was a silence. Then Athena and Apollo ran over. "Zeus would like to see you!" Apollo almost yelled.

"He's really very angry." Athena said. They both looked very worn out. "We had to restrain him to keep you from attacking you guys. You should go see him right now, before he starts flooding the entire country."

"We'll go with you. Otherwise he will lose his temper." Apollo said.

"Should we come?" Annabeth asked.

Athena nodded. "Come along."

**That took me a very long time to write. Anyway, Athyna DaughterofPoseidon wrote the break up scene between Eve and Chaska. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. At all.**

**Olympus**

Zeus was waiting for Artemis. Artemis stepped forward to him, while the others watched from a ways away.

"You asked for me, Lord Zeus?" Artemis said, trying to seem polite and hoping she wasn't going to be yelled at.

"Yes, Artemis. I wanted to talk to you about these…children of yours."

"Yes, sir."

"As I'm sure you remember, you vowed never to have kids."

"How stupid would I have to be to forget a thing like that, sir?"

"Artemis!" Zeus yelled. Everybody else stepped back, looking nervous. Artemis just looked back calmly.

"Yes, Zeus, I remember. It was a mistake, and I assure you it will never happen again. All I ask is that you take your anger out on me, and not my children."

Orion and Selene looked at each other. They were both grateful for that.

Zeus thought for a moment. "Very well. I will not punish the half-bloods, per your request; however, you must pay some cost for your actions."

Artemis nodded. "What must I do?"

"You must spend 5 months at Camp Half-Blood. I'll give Dionysus some time off. You will have his job."

"And?"

"And you must give a speech telling all of Olympus what you have done."

"And?"

"And you must avoid contact with your hunters for 6 months."

"And?"

"Uh…and you must…" suddenly, Zeus actually smiled, almost rather evilly, which made Artemis suddenly look nervous.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Spend a week with your brother, Apollo."

"What?" Artemis cried. "Why don't you just drop me in a volcano and shove scissors in my ears?"

"I-hey!" Apollo cried. "I'm insulted!"

"You're supposed to be." Artemis sneered.

"Anyway!" Zeus interrupted "You will give a speech tonight, spend the next week with your brother, and once the week in over, you will go to Camp Half-Blood. And you may not go hunting with your hunters for six months."

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Artemis said, bowing. Then she turned around and walked back to the others.

"You have to spend a whole week with me, Artemis." Apollo said happily.

"Don't remind me." Artemis groaned.

"You've never spent a whole week with me…this will be fun." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"You know, Zeus never forbade me from hurting you." Artemis said threateningly. Apollo drew back, gulping.

Athena found this all very amusing.

Mattea, Miriam, Cathy, Eve, and Chaska led the way out of the palace. "We should get back to camp soon." Mattea told the others, including Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Orion, and Selene. "They'll be expecting us back at camp."

Annabeth nodded.

"It was raining outside when we were last out there." Eve said. "But I have an umbrella in my bag…where did it go?"

Chaska suddenly looked rather nervous. Eve noticed.

"Did you take my umbrella?" Eve cried.

"Here, you can have it back!" Chaska cried, pulling it out of his own bag and handing it to her.

"Give it back!" Eve cried, and snatched it from him. Then she hit him in the arm with it.

"Ow!" Chaska cried. Eve hit him again. And again. Then she tried to hit him again…and the umbrella broke.

"You broke my umbrella!" Eve cried.

"No! That wasn't my…argh! Don't kill me, please!" Chaska yelled. He ran. Eve chased after him, trying to beat him to death with the umbrella.

"They'll be back in like ten minutes." Miriam said.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Artemis went to say goodbye before they left, along with Athena and Apollo.

Artemis pulled Orion and Selene aside.

"I hope you don't resent me. For not claiming you, or for having you in the first place…" she said.

"Don't worry Art-mother. We're just glad we got to meet you." Orion said. Selene nodded.

Artemis smiled slightly. "I have something for both of you." She handed pen to Orion and a hair clip to Selene. "They turn into bows. Like my hunter's."

"Thank you." Orion and Selene said together.

"I'll see you in a week when I come to camp." She smiled. Then Apollo called:

"Hey, sis! Come on, we've got stuff to do!"

Artemis clenched her teeth. She waved goodbye to the others and joined Athena and Apollo again.

"You have to right a speech, Arty, but then you and I won't have anything important to do. Want to play truth or dare?" Apollo asked.

Artemis groaned. "This is gonna be a long week."

**The (almost) End**

**How was that? That was the last full chapter, but I'm still going to write an epilogue. Oh, and if you like the truth or dare idea, check out Athyna DaughterofPoseidon's story: Truth or Dare Olympus Style. Co-written by me, Alanna hunterofArtemis3. Please review!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Artemis managed to survive a week with Apollo, but did attempt to strangle him a few times. No one was sure who was more relived when the week was over: Artemis or Apollo. Apollo had a black eye, but no one asked, because no one really wanted to know.

Dionysus was thrilled to have 5 months off. The campers were thrilled too; Artemis was not as bad. Orion and Selene received lots of congratulations for finding their parents. Lots of people found it cool that their mother was Artemis.

They quickly became the best archers in camp, rivaling the entire Apollo cabin. They seemed happier, now that they knew who their mother was.

Eventually, they contacted their dad, and told him that they knew. In the end, they decided to go back home, and only come to camp in the summer.

Anything else? Oh, yes, Athena and Apollo. Well, they eventually got married, and had a child. Twins, actually. A boy and a girl.

Long story short: everyone lived happily for a little while.

**The End**

**Ta-da! That's the end. Please review.**


End file.
